


dripping like a saturated sunrise (spilling like an overflowing sink)

by reachedthebitterend



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Teenage Malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: Michael and Alex making out in the truck.





	dripping like a saturated sunrise (spilling like an overflowing sink)

**Author's Note:**

> written on 02/26/19

Alex doesn’t realize that he’s been missing something until he sees Michael and it clicks into place.

His breath catches in his throat and his vision goes hazy around the edges and every sound dims in his ears.

And all he knows is the feel of Michael’s mouth against his own and his fingers in Alex’s hair and his body pressed intimately against Alex’s own holding him down against the ground as he kissed him like he’s been drowning and Alex is the air he needs to breathe.

There are people walking all around them, rushing to leave the building, excited that summer is right around the corner, but Michael still walks up to him, hands in his pockets, a shy smile playing around the edges of his mouth.

Alex feels like he’s frozen as Michael tugs a pair of keys out of his pocket and tosses them in the air.

“Wanna go for a ride?” he asks catching the keys.

“Where?” Alex blurts out thank god instead of anything else that was jumping around in his head that would make him sound like all he wanted was to get Michael to press him down against a flat surface again.

Michael licks his lips and shrugs, but his eyes are dark and heavy lidded and resting on Alex’s mouth.

Alex feels his pulse sluggish and loud thudding in his temples and in his wrists and low in his gut.

“Okay,” he says and follows Michael out into the parking lot.

***

Michael drives far out into the middle of nowhere, drives long enough that the sun is starting to set when he finally stops the truck.

Alex had been leaning against the door with the window all the way down enjoying the breeze brushing past his face, and the movement of the truck, and the music playing in the background, and Michael’s occasional comments that required no real answer.

It was Alex’s favorite thing about being with Michael, that he didn’t expect anything more than what Alex could give him at any given time.

Michael parks the truck, and looks at Alex with a mischievous grin before tugging a clear sandwich bag out of his pocket containing what looks like half a blunt.

Alex grins at him, “Where did you get that?”

Michael shrugs a little, but doesn’t answer as he takes it out of the bag and offers it to Alex.

Alex tugs his lighter out of his pocket and turns it on, inhaling deeply.

He starts coughing almost immediately at how strong it is, the smoke burning his nose.

Michael laughs at him and takes the blunt from his fingers taking a hit as well, and then coughing too.

They pass it back and forth until Michael is completely turned around in the driver’s side, his feet pressed against the leather of the bench seat knees bent, his back against the door. Alex is sitting the exact same way, his feet overlapping Michael’s.

The blunt it almost down to the end and it burns his fingers when he takes one more hit.

He hisses and it falls to the floor on the passenger’s side.

“Oops,” he says exhaling the smoke on a laugh.

Michael laughs a little, tipping his head back against the glass, and the rays of the setting sun are hitting him just right to highlight his hair gold, and make him look like he’s shining from within.

The light throws sharp shadows along the hollow of his throat and Alex’s mouth feels dry with want.

Michael’s laugh turns throaty and he grins at Alex looking at him down the length of his nose, with half lidded eyes, and a half open mouth.

Alex watches Michael. He’s leaning pliantly against the door, one arm braced against the seat, the other thrown across his stomach, knees spread apart just enough that Alex is pretty sure he can fit himself between them and lean in and press his mouth to Michael’s neck.

He’s pretty sure that Michael won’t mind.

Alex is moving before he can convince himself that it’s a bad idea.

Michael makes a soft questioning sound, but Alex is determined to reach his destination.

Alex was right, he does fit perfectly in the space between Michael’s knees and he leans in hands balanced on the door and presses his face against the crook of Michael’s neck.

Michael inhales sharply, and the fingers of right hand fist against the fabric of Alex’s black shirt.

“Alex,” he whispers low and hoarse and desperate.

Alex presses his lips to Michael’s throat.

Michael makes a low sound at the back of his throat, high and needy.

Alex opens his mouth, and presses his tongue against Michael’s skin in a sloppy kiss he repeats several times before he latches on to the skin and sucks as hard as he can.

Michael gasps a pained little helpless sound that sends a jolt of lust through Alex, making him press in closer.

Michael slides down a little bit more, dropping one of his legs to the floor and sliding his hands, hot and damp up the back of Alex’s shirt.

Alex loses himself in the salty taste of Michael’s skin and the heady scent of him, pressing sucking kisses up until he reaches the joint of his jaw right behind his ear.

He bites down and Michael jolts against him, nails pressing into Alex’s skin making him shiver and want to be closer.

Alex feels Michael’s hands like a brand as they slide up his back and he trails kisses down the length of Michael’s jaw.

Michael sighs and turns his head. Their noses brush together, and then finally (and Alex’s thoughts echo his pulse beating frantically around his head, _finally, finally, finally_) their lips brush together, mouths open and wet and warm.

Alex sighs and Michael lets out a soft sound that Alex catches and swallows.

He slides one hand into Michael’s hair and presses in close, mouths moving together.

Michael’s hands slide low on Alex’s back, and Alex kisses him harder, deeper, wanting to imprint into his subconscious the feel, the taste, the waves of sensation that crash through him every time Michael licks against his mouth.

Michael moves his hands and pushes at Alex’s chest a little.

Alex pulls away from his mouth reluctantly and looks at Michael.

Michael’s eyes are wide and wanting and his mouth is red and demanding.

Michael moves then, sliding even further down until he’s lying back along the bench seat of the truck, one leg bent and trapped between the seat and Alex’s hip, the other braced on the floor of the truck.

He looks up at Alex and quirks an eyebrow.

Alex moves slowly and carefully, until he’s lying down on top of Michael, elbows braced above Michael’s shoulders, hips pressed together, his knees pressed into the seat, his shins pressed against the door.

Michael sighs like he was in pain and his medication just kicked in sliding his hands into Alex’s hair and tugging him down for a kiss.

Alex kisses him back eagerly losing himself in the feeling of Michael’s mouth.

He loses track of time entirely to the soft bites as Michael nips against his lips, forgets what day it is as Michael’s fingers tug against his hair, digging into his scalp and sending shudders down the length of his spine.

Forgets everything but the feeling that sparks along his nerves, spreading like clusters of lightning deep inside of him, when Michael parts their mouths and licks inside, pressing the tip of his tongue to the roof of Alex’s mouth.

Alex doesn’t know how long they stay there, pressed together just kissing.

He processes everything slowly like his brain was drenched in molasses; getting stuck on the searing shivery heat of Michael’s palm pressed against the back of Alex’s neck and low on the dip of Alex’s spine with his fingers tucked underneath the waistband of Alex’s jeans, on the painful press of Michael’s belt buckle against the soft skin of his stomach where their shirts had risen up, on the way his legs were starting to feel numb but he was too lost in Michael’s touch, in Michael’s kiss to really care.

Michael hooks his left leg over Alex’s hip, foot braced against the door as he slides both of his hands into Alex’s hair, and with a twist of his fingers changes the kiss from slow and languid to fast and messy.

Alex inhales sharply through his nose, but he can’t seem to get enough air. Michael’s fingers press against the back of his head, keeping him close, keeping complete control of the kiss, until Alex is pressing helplessly against him, making these sounds at the back of his throat that he’d be embarrassed about if it wasn’t for the way that they seemed to make Michael even more desperate to kiss him.

Alex begins to feel lightheaded and he has the fleeting thought that he’d gladly die like this if it meant that Michael never stopped kissing him, before he moved pressing hands down on the seat and pushing himself away.

Alex gasps as their mouths part, and Michael whines low in his throat, fingers combing restlessly through Alex’s hair.

Alex pants, breathing in deeply, and Michael takes in a deep breaths just watching Alex waiting for his next move.

Alex looks around trying to get his bearings and realizes that it’s gotten dark.

He looks back at Michael who leans back against the seat, eyes gazing out of the windshield and to the sky full of stars.

The moon was only halfway full but it illuminated the interior of the truck enough for Alex to make out three dark splotches against Michael’s neck.

Alex pressed his fingers against the biggest mark, pressing in a little.

Michael gasped, and then his hands tugged Alex down insistently.

Alex let himself be dragged down and gasped when Michael pressed a biting kiss against his mouth, kissing him over and over, hard and fast and just on the edge of painful.

Alex dug his hands into Michael’s hair, curls hooking around his fingers as he dragged his hands across his scalp.

Michael moaned into his mouth, and bit against his lips until Alex opened for him.

Alex loses more time to Michael’s mouth, and wonders if anything will ever feel as good as it does to have Michael pressed against him, his tongue sliding across Alex’s sending jolts of pure want down his spine. Spreading a heat throughout his entire body that goes molten when Michael makes a muffled desperate sound against his mouth and his hips stutter upwards.

It makes Alex gasp as a jolt of pleasure courses through him and he realizes that he’d been so lost in Michael’s mouth that he hadn’t realized that he was getting hard.

He pulls away from Michael, mouths separating with a wet sound that sends shivers down Alex’s spine.

Michael pants, looking up at the ceiling of the truck, fingers curling uselessly in Alex’s hair.

Alex inhales deeply and tries to calm his heart rate.

He looks at Michael and bites down on his lip.

Michael notices him watching and moves his hands, sliding his fingers down the length of Alex’s neck.

“What do you want, Alex?” he asks voice low and rough.

Alex looks at Michael’s mouth.

“I want to kiss you again,” Alex says and is surprised by how rough his own voice sounds. “And I want other things.”

Things that make him look away, his cheeks feeling hotter than they were a second ago.

Michael’s fingers tug against his hair until Alex looks back at him.

Michael looks at him with huge eyes, dark with want. He licks against his bottom lip.

“I want _other things_ too,” he says licking his lips too. “But I’m willing to wait.”

Alex swallows hard. “It’s just, don’t you think we’re going too fast?”

Michael tilts his head to the side, “Do you think we’re going too fast?”

Alex shrugs a little helplessly, combing his fingers through Michael’s hair. “I don’t know what to think. I can’t think about anything but wanting to be as close as possible whenever you’re around. And even like this,” Alex says leaning in to say the words against Michael’s jaw. “I still feel like it’s not close enough.”

Michael makes a helpless noise at the back of his throat and he tries to tug Alex up for a kiss, but Alex resists his movements, pressing his mouth harder against the curve of his jaw.

“I don’t think I’m ready,” Alex says, and Michael deflates completely, his fingers going from insistent to gentle, sliding down the back of his neck.

“Then we wait,” Michael says. He inhales deeply.

Alex presses a biting kiss to his jaw.

Michael hisses a little.

“You might want to rethink everything you’re doing right now if you actually want this to stop right here.”

Alex laughs a little, but he moves.

Michael sits up and slides backwards until his back is pressed against the driver’s side door.

Alex sits right side up and stretches his feet out in the space in front of him.

His legs feel tingly, but then again, his whole body feels tingly and warm.

Michael clears his throat and Alex looks over to him.

“You hungry?”

Alex smiles at Michael feeling sparkling bubbles of happiness bursting inside of him. “Starving.”

Michael starts the truck and drives off.

Unlike the drive to their destination, Alex leans back against the passenger’s side door and watches Michael.

Michael throws glances at him out of the corner of his eye, but doesn’t say anything.

The music plays low and sweet in the background, and Alex stares at the dip of Michael’s neck, biting down on his lip and wondering if Michael would mind if Alex slid over and sucked a mark on the other side of his neck.

The truck slows to a stop at a traffic sign just turning from yellow to red.

Alex glances at the street sign and realizes it’s one of the lights that takes a little bit longer to turn green.

Michael turns to him before Alex is even halfway across the space between them.

Michael slides his fingers into Alex’s hair and tugs him in, pausing when he has Alex right where he wants him.

His eyes are wide open, shiny and dark and full of so many emotions that make the fluttering in Alex’s stomach intensify. He stares deep into Alex’s eyes and keeps him there, mesmerized.

Alex feels his heart thudding in his chest, and the air catching in his lungs, and the blood rushing through his veins, and the desperate edge of the anticipation right before Michael tilts his chin and slides a wet kiss across Alex’s mouth, slow and messy and so good.

Alex keeps his eyes open until Michael’s eyes flutter close, and then he pushes in closer, arm wrapping around Michael’s neck, making helpless noises against his mouth.

Michael kisses him deeper, harder, pulling away and coming back, over and over, staying longer each time, and making Alex feel lightheaded and dizzy and drugged.

Michael pulls away suddenly, making Alex gasp and whine at the lost as his eyes open.

Michael presses their foreheads together eyes closed and just breathes.

Alex continues to look at him feeling warm and happy and wanted.

***

The traffic light changes from red to green to yellow to red to green.

The truck idles, but doesn’t move.


End file.
